


Chat//Sander Sides

by JustaSmutPage



Series: Chat [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Confused Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Deceit Sanders, Implied Sexual Content, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Snake Deceit Sanders, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSmutPage/pseuds/JustaSmutPage
Summary: Just a chat fic, between the sides.Thomas🏳️🌈: Can you please keep it down? Brainstorming with Joan and Roman.Thomas🏳️🌈: Well Joan doesn't know that Roman's here, but still.Thomas🏳️🌈: They're getting annoyed that my phone keeps going off, I need to have it on just in case something important comes up.thebestdadicouldaskfor: Sorry Thomas!virgeofdeath: oopsImmasnnnake🐍: Terribly not sorry.Thomas🏳️🌈: GUYS!
Relationships: Virgil/Roman Patton/Logan
Series: Chat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725526
Comments: 42
Kudos: 221





	1. The beginnings of something bad (but also funny.)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say everyone is hurt, or they going to be hurt. The angst isn't that bad however and our boys are pretty happy.

**Daddy🐶 had added: I'mmasnnnnake🐍, ThereASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑, virgeofdeath, NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑, Logan 'Logic' Sanders and BumblingCouchPotatoMan to the chat.**

**BumblingCouchPotatoMan: Okay first off.**

**BumblingCouchPotatoMan has changed their name to: Thomas🏳️🌈.**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: second off, Remus, Patton. Please change your names.**

**Daddy🐶: Aww but why😓**

**TheresASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑: Make me thomathy**

**virgeofdeath: im gonna tell him**

**virgeofdeath: patton i mean**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Virgil no!**

**virgeofdeath: virgil yes**

**I'mmasnnnnake🐍:Virgil No**

**virgeofdeath: virgil yes**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Virgil No!**

**virgeofdeath: Virgil no**

**I'mmasnnnnake🐍 has change virgeofdeath's name to SubmissiveBitch.**

**SubmissiveBitch: Oi**

**SubmissiveBitch has changed their name to virgeofdeath.**

**Daddy🐶 has changed their name to PopStar💫**

**PopStar💫: Now kiddos let's try to rain those potty mouths.**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Favoritism! Virgil gave you that nickname.**

**virgeofdeath: jealous much**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: No!**

**virgeofdeath: calm down i can hear the offended princey noises from here**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: I***

**Logic 'Logan' Sanders: Why are we here?**

**PopStar💫: I thought this would be the quickest easiest way to communicate with you guys!**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Yes, what I wonderful job you have done.**

**virgeofdeath: leave dad alone you stupid danger noodle**

  
  


**virgeofdeath has changed Immasnnnake🐍's name to stupiddangernoodle**

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: *hiss in gay***

**virgeofdeath: *hiss in even gayer***

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Guys!**

**Thomas🏳️🌈 has changed stupiddangernoodle's name to Immasnnnake🐍**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Let's not fight okay? Remus, change your name.**

**TheresASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑: Make me**

**Thomas🏳️🌈 has removed: TheresASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑 from the chat.**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: I hate him, I really do.**

**Immasnnnake🐍 has added: TheresASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑 to the chat.**

**Immasnnnake🐍 has changed: TheresASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑 to TheUnlovedBrother🗑**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Things are off to an amazing start. Thank you so much, Patton.**

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Remus is an Asshole (per usual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is an asshole, Virgil is trying to to forget Roman and Patton know about his past.. Patton is being obvious about his feelings, but he makes for it by being a good dad. He tries to distract everyone with memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control, so instead of waiting a week like I planned, it will be every other day, hopefully.

**One new message to: groupchat**

**PopStar💫:** **Mister.SmartyPants was wrong about what a ship was! It is not in fact a… thing he said that I'm too tired to remember right now.**

**virgeofdeath: who let dad on tumblr**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: What else could it possibly?**

**PopStar💫: It's short for relationship, as in the fanders want us to be in a relationship!**

**PopStar💫: Just look at all these cool drawings.**

**PopStar💫: That's something called Prinxiety!**

_**< /Insert Prinxiety.Jpeg/>** _

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Woah...**

**PopStar: This is Analogical**

_**< /Insert Analogical.Jpeg/> ** _

**N** **oblestRomanOfThemAll👑: I don't like it, don't get me wrong, the art is superb. I just don't like the ship.**

**PopStar💫: That's Logicialty, I like this one!**

_**< /Insert Logicalty.Jpeg./> ** _

**virgeofdeath: oh dear god could you make it anymore obvious dad**

**PopStar💫: I just meant the art style! Logan knows that.**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Yes, I do know that.**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Oh no, I understand the term, Useless Gay©️ now.**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Both Para- Oh excuse me, Virgil, and Roman are definitely not a mood.**

**virgeofdeath: really dude that fake mistake/cover up is not fooling anyone**

**Immasnnnake🐍: I have no idea what you cpo old possibly be talking about.**

**virgeofdeath: i got you logan**

**virgeofdeath could***

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Thank you, Virgil.**

**PopStar💫: Oh! Look! Memes!**

_**< /Insert Darksides.Jpeg/> ** _

**virgeofdeath: thats not a meme**

**virgeofdeath: wait**

**Immasnnnake🐍:......**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Woah**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Ughhhhhhhh! Remus! Stop!**

**virgeofdeath: what are you doing to him**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Just sharing some of our lovely memories together!**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: I wouldn't call that lovely.**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Wait! Memories?**

**virgeofdeath: huh look more pictures**

_**< /Insert Awwwwyouthinkimhot.jpeg/> ** _

**virgeofdeath: Haha princey remember that hahaha**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Oh my goodness! We were all so young back then!**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Don't think you guys can…**

**virgeofdeath:**

_**< /insert Logansmiling.Jpeg./> ** _

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Awwww! Is that a smiling Logan?**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Not so fast tickle-me-emo!**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Ahh, no! Not again!**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Remus stop!**

**virgeofdeath: yea please**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Virgil and Deceit agreeing? Well this is disconcerting.**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Remember Thomas, the Duke can not bother you if you realize that he has no physical impact. Please try to stay calm.**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: I know Logan. It's just disturbing to think they can do that.**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Yeah, well. The duke is good at that. Just remember, 👏figuratively👏 dress him down.**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Oh shut up.**

**virgeofdeath hasremoved:**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑 from the chat**

**virgeofdeath: until you get him under control keep him out**

**virgeofdeath: please**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Yes, because removing him from the chat will keep him from being able to work his way into Thomas's thoughts. 🙄**

**virgeofdeath: well keeping him here didn't seem to do much good either**

**Immasnnnake🐍: He's only gonna get worse!**

**virgeofdeath: then do something**

**PopStar💫: guys?**

**Immasnnnake🐍: What do you expect me to do? He's hurt.**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Patton, do keep talking, you bumbling fool.**

**virgeofdeath: leave him alone Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Guys, come on!**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Time out for thee, and Time for thee. Focus on issue and or focus on me.**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Seriously though guys, stop fighting.**

**Immasnnnake: Nice rhyme Roman! You are just so creative.**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll: Aww virgeofdeath: no roman**

**virgeofdeath: you know what not worth it nevermind**

**Immasnnnake🐍: You mean Roman's not worth it? How rude Virgil.**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll: Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that.**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Are you positive?**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: yeah…**

**PopStar💫: Alright! That's enough, Deceit, I will not have you messing with my kiddos!**

**PopStar💫 has removed: Immasnnnake🐍 from the chat.**

**PopStar has named the chat: famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

**virgeofdeath: thanks**

**virgeofdeath has changed**

**PopStar💫's name to: thebestdadicouldaskfor.**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: I second that name!**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Pretty.Odd considering he's not my dad, but yeah.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Awww, Kiddos!**

**virgeofdeath: why thomas**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: ?**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: oh, the pretty.odd reference.**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll: I think the emo is crying.**


	3. Roman is a good friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BoogieWoogieWoogie: and they were roommates 
> 
> youremydad: *gasps* they were roommates  
>  😎

**Private chat between: annoyingprince and J.Delightful😈.**

**annoyingprince: Just so you know, your past doesn't make us think any less of you.**

**annoyingprince: You're still our emo, and nothing will change that. Remus showing us those memories won't change that.**

**J.Delightful😈: thanks**

**J.Delightful😈: that means a lot J.Delightful has changed: annoyingprince's name to slightlylessannoyingprince.**

**slightlylessannoyprince: Anytime. However, can I ask you something?**

**J.Delightful😈: okay…**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I saw this the other day, saying that you didn't like me because I reminded you of Remus. I was just wondering if it was true.**

**J.Delightful😈: oh**

**J.Delightful😈: i mean kinda**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Ahhh, well. I do hope I have managed to change your opinion.**

**J.Delightful😈: you have princey a lot like idk of anyone tells you this enough but you're actually pretty cool**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Wow, and you have a hard time saying I love you. Here you are calling someone you don't even like that much cool.**

**J.Delightful😈: oi shut up it's easier through text**

**J.Delightful😈: Also it's not like i dont like you or anything**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Honestly though, thank you.**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: So, what are you up too?**

**J.Delightful😈: wondering about my significance in this life**

**J.Delightful😈: wondering if it's all worth it.**

**J.Delightful😈: then i remember bumbling couch potato man**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: *war flashbacks* Never forget. That hair was atrocious.**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Anywho, I have to go. Dragon Witches that need fighting!**

**J.Delightful😈: uhh huh**

**J.Delightful😈: don't tell dad what i said about wondering if it's worth it**

**J.Delightful😈: i was kidding**

**Private chat between: youremydad and BoogieWoogieWoogie**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: and they were roommates youremydad: *gasps* they were roommates 😎**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: thanks i needed that**

**youremydad: Is everything okay?**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: besides roman making me feel things yea**

**youremydad: Good things??**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: yea good things**

**youremydad: !!!!!!**

**youremydad: Aww kiddo. You should talk to him.**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: yea no**

**youremydad: Virgil…**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie:** **Dad im fine**

**One new message to: FamILY👨👦👦**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Alright Kiddos, Deceit and Remus have something they want to say. Is it okay if I add them back in?**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Alright…. Logan 'Logic' Sanders: That should be adequate.**

**virgeofdeath: yea thebestdadicouldaskfor: Okay, now I just need the go-ahead from Roman.**

**virgeofdeath: roman is off fighting dragon witches or something it'll be okay**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Alright.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor has added: I'mmasnnnnake🐍 and TheUnlovedBrother🗑 to the chat.**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: JEFFREY DAHMER!!!!!!!**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Ughhh**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor has removed: TheUnlovedBrother🗑 from the chat.**

**Immasnnnake🐍: What he means means is, we're not sorry.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor has added: TheUnlovedBrother🗑 to the chat.**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Sorry.**

**virgeofdeath: mmmhhhhh can we just get back to sending funny pictures**

**virgeofdeath: i have one for you dad**

**< / Insert Cute.Spider.Jpeg./>**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Ahh, spider!**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Oh wait, that's cute.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Wait no! Poor thing!**

**Immasnnnake🐍: What are you doing? Making him less afraid of them for you pet spider?**

**virgeofdeath: dude**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: You have a pet spider!!!!!!!!!!!!😱😱😱😱😱😱**

**virgeofdeath: yesssss virgeofdeath: her name is marinette and i love her**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: That is fascinating.**

**virgeofdeath: the idea of me having a spider or the idea of me loving something**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: The first one yes, we can conjure up puppies. However, we are not allowed to keep then and they will disappear after sometime.**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: I'm guessing you've had this spider for a while.**

**virgeofdeath: yep she helps me decorate**

**virgeofdeath: i don't really think of here as a pet before you guys except me and when i left the dark sides she was the only family i had**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Can you please keep it down? Brainstorming with Joan and Roman.**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Well Joan doesn't know that Roman's here, but still.**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: They're getting annoyed that my phone keeps going off, I need to have it on just in case something important comes up.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Sorry Thomas!**

**virgeofdeath: oops Immasnnnake🐍: terribly not sorry**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: GUYS!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote this a long time ago, this was written back when DWIT first came out. I finally had the courage to finally post it. I hope you dont mind.


	4. Roman is gay for Virge (what else is new) Also Logan has never had a Virge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Virgil fell asleep on me.
> 
> Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Why don't you move him?
> 
> NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: asdfgjk
> 
> thebestdadicouldaskfor: asdfgjk
> 
> Immasnnnake🐍: pfffft
> 
> NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: MOVE THE VIRGE?
> 
> thebestdadicouldaskfor: ROMAN IS THE CHOSEN ONE!
> 
> Immasnnnake🐍: VIRGIL CHOSE ROMAN Logan
> 
> 'Logic' Sander: I wouldn't know. I've never had a Virgil.

**One new message to: famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: GUYS!!!!!!**

**virgeofdeath: what**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Yes?**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Hey Thomas!**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: What is it Thomas? Are there any dragon witches that need slaying?**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: No this group chat was just too quiet.**

**virgeofdeath: wow**

**virgeofdeath: i'm going back to sleep**

**Immasnnnake🐍: I'm with emo over here. Logan**

**'Logic' Sanders: Wait, you're with Virgil? NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Hopefully that's another lie.**

**virgeofdeath: why hopefully**

**virgeofdeath: hes not here if he were there would be lots of screaming.**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Ewwwww**

**virgeofdeath: no not like that**

**virgeofdeath: i meant like virgeofdeath: i would be screaming at him to get out**

**Private Chat between: J.Delightful😈 and slightlyessannoyingprince**

**J.Delightful😈: roman care to explain what you meant**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: ??**

**J.Delightful😈: about hopefully**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Oh, well. It complicated.**

**J.Delightful😈: i think i can keep up**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Well, I don't even know myself. There's a part of me that knows I shouldn't care. I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. You've proven that, time and time again.**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I want to protect you thought. I want you to be safe, with me at almost all times.**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I have no idea what is is that I am feeling.**

**J.Delightful😈: erm same to you**

**J.Delightful😈: for now lets call this feeling friendship i think we both need to know some more before we decide if its something else**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Okay?**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: So, wanna do a movie night in my room?**

**J.Delightful😈: yea sure**

**One new message to: famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Kiddos! Time to eat!**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes.**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Ohhhhhhh~ hopefully something with deodorant!**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: No?**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Me and Virgil cannot come.**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Virgil and I***

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: And why not?**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Virgil fell asleep on me.**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Why don't you move him?**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: asdfgjk**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: asdfgjk**

**Immasnnnake🐍: pfffft**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: MOVE THE VIRGE?**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: ROMAN IS THE CHOSEN ONE!**

**Immasnnnake🐍: VIRGIL CHOSE ROMAN Logan**

**'Logic' Sander: I wouldn't know. I've never had a Virgil.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor has changed: NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑's name to TheChosenOne👑💜❤**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: I'll leave you guys a plate in the microwave.**

**Private chat between: Dee💛 and Re💚**

**Re💚: He seems happy**

**Dee💛 Yeah.**

**Re💚: you okay?**

**Dee💛: No, I'm not happy for him in the slightest.**

**Re💚: we used to be the chosen ones**

**Dee💛: I know Remus.**

**Re💚: I miss him**

**Dee💛: I know Remus.**

**Private chat between: Padre❤ and Hijo💙.**

**Hijo💙: Padre😓😓😓😓**

**Padre❤: Yeah kiddo?**

**Hijo💙: I need to tell you something, but you CANNOT tell anyone.**

**Padre❤: Okay?**

**Hijo💙: I think I like him.**

**Padre❤: Virgil?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?**

**Hijo💙: Yeah. Padre: awwwwwwwwwwwww 💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜❤💜**

**Hijo💙: Stop screaming! You'll wake him!**

**One new message to: famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Why is Patton screaming?**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: This art! Look at it!**

**< /Insert superheroimageofpattonfromrobinsdrawsbecausetheyareamazing.jpeg/> **

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Awwwwww**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Why did that cause you to scream? It is simply a superhero.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: It's me!**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: that's why the fanders** **think I would look like as a human.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: well, some say I would be blonde, with freckles all over my body!**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Soooooo, basically you'd be the embodiment of adorableness? What do they theorize I would look like?**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: You'd have brown hair, green eyes! Or that's what some would say.**

**< /Insert HumanRoman.Jpeg/> **

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Virgil would pretty much stay the same from what I've seen. Brown eyes, purple hair.**

**Logan: Interesting.**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Okay, this is freaking adorable! Patt! You a freaking have a tooth gap!**

**< /Insert GapToothPatton.Jpeg/> **

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Awwwww, why are my fans so creative??? I love it????**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Uhhh, Rude?**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: All I said was I love my fans???**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: everything okay?**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Yes, except for the fact that Virgil just kicked me out of his room! Literally! Well not kick, he pushed me.**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: He must of had good reason to Roman.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Yeah, I'm sure it's fine.**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: @virgeofdeath Are you alright?**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: @virgeofdeath**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: @virgeofdeath**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: @virgeofdeath**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Virgil? Kiddo?**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈** **: Hey, Virge.**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Virgil, are you okay?**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: @virgeofdeath**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: maybe he muted the group?**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Why would he do that?**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤ has changed virgeofdeath's name to VirgeOfDeath😈**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: I hate it when he does this.**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Why did you change his name?**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: The capital letters will trip him out. The emoji will too.**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Private chat between: stupiddangernoodle and Traitor🦝**

**stupiddangernoodle: Virgil**

**Traitor🦝: what the fuck do you want**

**stupiddangernoodle: That was certainly not rude,** **Patton would definitely approve of your language.**

**Traitor🦝: patton also wouldn't approve of anything bad for my health so talking to you is out of the question i guess**

**stupiddangernoodle: Virgil.**

**Traitor🦝: what**

**stupiddangernoodle: I just wanted to talk.**

**stupiddangernoodle: I don't miss you, I don't, sometimes text you just to get your mean replies and see that you're not mine anymore.**

**Traitor🦝: whoa dee**

**Traitor🦝: im sorry okay**

**Traitor🦝: but youre the one who kicked me out**

**Traitor🦝: so idk what to tell you**

**stupiddangernoodle: Can I visit you?**

**Traitor🦝: i really dont think thats a good idea**

**stupiddangernoodle: Please, I don't have something I need to get off my chest.**

**Traitor🦝: alright let me get prince underarm stink outta my room**

**Stupiddangernoodle: Alright.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had pictures to go with every time it says 
> 
> But then I realized that um, I couldn't find the original creators for most of these pictures. So imagine with me because I don't want do that to people.


	5. Virgil has snek problems and Patton is a loving dad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youremydad: I don't understand.
> 
> youremydad: Wait........
> 
> youremydad: I love so much you Virge, I'll be there in 5 mins with cookies and NBC. Maybe onesies too? 
> 
> youremydad: Okay?
> 
> BoogieWoogieWoogie: that would be great 
> 
> BoogieWoogieWoogie: thank you
> 
> BoogieWoogieWoogie: love you too
> 
> youremydad: 💙💜💙💜💙💜

**Private chat between:**

**Traitor🦝 and stupiddangernoodle**

**stupiddangernoodle: Thank you Virgil, I needed that.**

**Traitor🦝: dude we have got to find a better way to cope with our emotions**

**stupiddangernoodle: I know, I know.**

**Traitor🦝: do you**

**Traitor🦝: i mean everytime we get the chance we do that**

**stupiddangernoodle: Well, I don't mind it.**

**Traitor🦝: i cant dee**

**stupiddangernoodle: I totally follow.**

**Traitor🦝: i wouldn't expect you to**

  
  


**Private chat between:**

**Youremydad and BoogieWoogieWoogie**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: dad**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: can we talk**

**youremydad: What's up kiddo?**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: i did a bad thing**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: the bad things name is deceit**

**youremydad: I don't understand.**

**youremydad: Wait........**

**youremydad: I love so much you Virge, I'll be there in 5 mins with cookies and NBC. Maybe onesies too?**

**youremydad: Okay?**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: that would be great**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: thank you**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: love you too**

**youremydad: 💙💜💙💜💙💜**

**Private chat between:**

**Lo💙 and Patt💙**

**Patt💙: Lo, I need to cancel tonight.**

**Lo: How come?**

**Patt💙: I'm sorry! Virgil is feeling down on himself and he needs me.**

**Patt💙: Don't be mad.**

**Lo💙: Patton, I am not mad. I know your how yours and Virgil's relationship is. It would be illogical to be mad over something like that.**

**Patt💙: You're allowed to have your feelings Lo.**

**Lo💙: Yes, well.**

**Lo💙: I do hope whatever is troubling Virgil isn't too terrible.**

**Patt💙: Alright, once the kiddo falls asleep I'll see if I can sneak over for a bit.**

**Lo💙: That should be adequate.**

**Patt💙: I love you, Lo💙💙**

**Lo💙: I love you too, Patton.**

  
  


**_The next day:_ **

**One new message to: famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

**VirgeOfDeath😈: who the heck put capitals in my name**

**VirgeOfDeath😈: princey im gonna freaking kill you.**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: VIRGIL!!!!!!!!!**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: I have a feeling that the use of 'HECK' and 'FREAKING' are Patton's influence.**

**VirgeOfDeath😈 had changed his name to: virgeofdeath**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Hey, Virgil. Are you finally answering?**

**virgeofdeath: what is that supposed to mean**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: After kicking me out of your room you decide to go MIA? What the hell where you doing?**

**virgeofdeath: a why do you care so much b its none of your business**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Roman, we should really give Virgil his privacy. This isn't the best way to go about things.**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: I was worried! I don't like to have to sit in the dark!**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Guys, please don't fight.**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Wondering if I did something wrong! When I know damn well I did nothing wrong.**

**virgeofdeath: roman im sorry okay**

**virgeofdeath: i won't do it again i just needed some time to myself to think about things**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: No, look. I shouldn't have flipped out. Don't apologize, you have a right to not tell me everything you do.**

**virgeofdeath: its fine roman i promise i wont do that again**

**virgeofdeath: the whole disappearing act**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Just like that, Patton was able to defuse that spark of angst between Wroammin and Virgil. How touching.**

**virgeofdeath: i can almost hear the sarcastic claps from here**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: I can hear it! I'm so nice and close to him Virgil.**

**virgeofdeath: …**

**virgeofdeath: remus dont**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Oh~ I'm sorry Virgil. I mean I can't help being a little jealous**

**virgeofdeath: remus dont**

**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: I mean, you're supposed to be gone.**

**TheUnlovedBrother: Yet..**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor has removed: TheUnlovedBrother🗑 from the chat.**

**virgeofdeath: roman please ignore whatever remus is sending**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Alright?**

**Immasnnnake🐍: He wouldn't be able to tell, you think it just Thomas I have to protect for lie, or things he doesn't wanna hear?**

**virgeofdeath: thank you**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Not a problem Virge.**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Okay, sorry for my use of language, but what the fuck?**

**virgeofdeath: its not a big deal**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤Yeah, okay…..**

**virgeofdeath: roman please**

**virgeofdeath: you know what**

**virgeofdeath: get your ass over to my room**

**TheChosenOne💜❤👑: Okay, on my way.**

**virgeofdeath: were gonna fight**

**TheChosenOne💜❤👑: Wait. Wut……**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Kiddo! No!**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Is that really a smart idea? We have no idea what damage it could cause to Thomas.**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Virgil, are you serious?**

**virgeofdeath: Of course not, princey knows that**

**virgeofdeath: i wont actually fight him**

**Immasnnnake🐍: That's totally what I meant.**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Guys, what the heck.**

**Private Chat between:**

**stupiddangernoodle and Traitor🦝**

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: I can totally believe your doing this to me.**

**Traitor🦝: doing what**

**stupiddangernoodle: I'll give it a name, Wroammin.**

**Traitor🦝: you mean hanging out with my friend**

**stupiddangernoodle:**

**_Message deleted_ **

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: Nevermind.**

  
  


**Private chat between:**

**J.Delightful😈 and slightlylessannoyingprince**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: where are you**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I'm looking for my Black Cauldron movie. It's disney and you like it soooooooo**

**J.Delightful😈: we can watch something over than that i really don't mind other movies**

**J.Delightful😈: bring the lion kink**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I don't seem to have that one, are you sure it's Disney?**

**J.Delightful😈: pfffffffffft that sounds like a really bad furry ripoff**

**J.Delightful😈: also you know what I meant**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I have located the Lion King. Your Prince will arrive shortly.**

**J.Delightful😈: good get your butt over here**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make it seem like all these people do is watch movies, they really don't. They don't even really watch movies when they say they are.. as you will learn with Ro and Virge the next chapter.


	6. logicality is real, and now Logan is a mom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheChosenOne👑💜❤: That is good Padre, may I say that the breakfast that you made was extremely good. 
> 
> thebestdadicouldaskfor: Aww, Hijo.
> 
> virgeofdeath: ??
> 
> TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Means 'Son' in Spanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the angst between Roman and Virgil, also sorry about being so late last week. My brother had a concert.

**Private chat between:**

**J.Delightful😈 and slightlylessannoyingprince**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Virgil? Hey.**

**J.Delightful😈: hey there princey**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: How are you feeling?**

**J.Delightful😈: a little embarrassed mostly**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: But better? Maybe? A little bit?**

**J.Delightful😈: yeah princey a lot better**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Anywho, we should probably get to breakfast. See you there?**

**J.Delightful😈: see you there**

  
  


**One new message to**

**famILY👨👦👦**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Hey kiddos!**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Salutations, Patton.**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Hey!**

**virgeofdeath: hey dad**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: How are my kiddos today?**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Well, aside from the fact that I am not your kiddos. I am well, may I ask how you are?**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: I'm okay!**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: That is good Padre, may I say that the breakfast that you made was extremely good.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Aww, Hijo.**

**virgeofdeath: ??**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Means 'Son' in Spanish.**

**virgeofdeath: ahhhhhhhhhh**

**Thomas: Aww, that's cute.**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Remus wants back in the group**

**Immasnnnake🐍: has added: Remus🗑 into the chat**

**Remus🗑: Hey Virgil!**

**virgeofdeath: hey remus**

**Private chat between**

**J.Delightful😈 and slightlylessannoyingprince**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: you don't have to but do you wanna come over**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: That sounds delightful (hahaha)! Any reason why?**

**J.Delightful😈: i want to talk about last night**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Oh.**

**J.Delightful😈: is that okay**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Yes, it most certainly is! I just wasn't what I was expecting.**

**J.Delightful😈: yea well were gonna have to talk about it sooner or later**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I just, I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have started that fight. I shouldn't have said all those nasty things to you. It's really none of my business of who you spend your time with, and what you do with them.**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Virgil, I don't want this to deter our friendship.**

**J.Delightful😈: neither do i**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: However, as we all know, repression isn't a good thing. So… here goes.**

**J.Delightful😈: princey**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I'm sorry about the names I called you, I'm sorry I made you tell me what happened. I'm sorry I kissed you in a heated moment. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable in any way.**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: However if I had the chance to get a do-over, I would take it. I would make our kiss something special, not just a thing I did because I was angry. Truth is Virgil, I like you.**

**J.Delightful😈: woah princey**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: If you do not return these feelings, then we can move on and still be friends.**

**J.Delightful😈: i never said that**

**J.Delightful😈: i just**

**J.Delightful😈: i know you know what i did so its hard to believe that you would actually want me in any way**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I do, Virgil. We have something, I'm unsure to what that is. I want more.**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I want to hold you, I want you to want me. I want soft kisses, I want to wake up with you, to see you in the morning, no eyeshadow, no foundation. I want you to call me yours.**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: These, along with some, less gentlemanly desires are driving me crazy. So, Virgil, if you don't want me, tell me.**

**J.Delightful😈: roman**

**J.Delightful😈: jesus**

**J.Delightful😈: i want that**

**J.Delightful😈: but that happens when you get tired of me**

**J.Delightful😈: because you not only have to deal with me on my good day but the bad ones to the ones where all i do is stay in bed in cry when i cant be physically touched by you because of my past and i dont want to disappoint you by not being new**

**J.Delightful😈: what then**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I wouldn't tire of you. The days when all you can do is cry, I will be there. If I can touch you, then I will. I hold you softly and let you cry on me. And when I can't touch you, I'll just be there. Also, I know you won't believe this, but you're not 'not new' this whole thing is new for me Virgil. I don't care about what you did in the past, or even recently. That doesn't define you. I love you Virgil. With every and part of me I do.**

**J.Delightful😈: that**

**J.Delightful😈: i cant**

**J.Delightful😈: get over here i need you here**

  
  


**One new message to:**

**Thomas and Friends (B.A)**

**Morality: Sooo, Thomas.**

**Thomas: It's been a while since this chat was used.**

**Logic: It has been.**

**Creativity: Like it says up there, B.A Before Anxiety.**

**Thomas: but after Anxiety, remember, he would always complain about the group chats and stuff.**

**Morality: I'm glad Virgil's here**

**Thomas: Same**

**Morality: Anywho, Thomas. Logic and I have something we want to tell you!**

**Thomas: Why can't you do that in the other chat. Where Virge can see?**

**Morality: Well, he's most likely sleeping so I thought this would be a good idea. Now I realize how much I want him to be here. So we'll have to wait**

**Thomas: Wait! No!**

**Morality: Byeeeeeeeee**

**_A few hours later_ **

**One new message to:**

**famILY👨👦👦**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: hey**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: You're awake!**

**Immasnnnake🐍: Now Patton can finally share the news he's been buzzing about, all morning.**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Yay!**

**virgeofdeath: news what news**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Logic and I are together!!!!!!!!!**

**virgeofdeath: that news**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Awwwwwww! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Yes,** **_that_ ** **news. We waited to tell you just incase our relationship wasn't 'simply meant to be' as Roman would put it. However after several weeks of dating we finally decided that it was time to tell you.**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Woah, I'm so happy for you Padre.**

**virgeofdeath: same here**

**Thomas: I know you guys are all me, but this is so cute!**

**Immasnnnake🐍: This most certainly isn't lovely news to hear. Congratulations.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Thanks!**

**Logan 'Logic' Sanders: Thank you.**

**virgeofdeath: anytime mom and dad**

**virgeofdeath has changed: Logan 'Logic' Sanders name to mom**.


	7. Thomas meets a guy and Anxiety is... anxious..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually cant remember if I posted yesterday, so if I did, than have an extra chapter I guess. I will also post tomorrow, but then my updates should be like how they were. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**One new message to:**

**famILY👨👦👦**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Guys! Today was amazing!**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Glad you had fun! The guy was so nice.**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: And so flippin cute!!! Did you see him?**

**mom: He was able to make Thomas happy, so I am satisfied.**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Hey, Virgil? Thank you. I know that must not have been easy for you.**

**virgeofdeath: yeah well he seemed like a great guy**

**virgeofdeath: now if you excuse me i have a show to watch to distract from the anxiety im feeling right now**

**Thomas🏳️🌈: Aww, Virgil! If you wanna talk you can always just pop on in!**

**Private chat between: slightlylessannoyingprince and J.Delightful😈**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Do you wish for me to join you? Or is it one of those days.**

**J.Delightful😈: yea come over**

**J.Delightful😈: hey roman**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Yeah, Virgil dearest.**

**J.Delightful😈: eww no**

**J.Delightful😈: i just wanted to say thank you for today**

**J.Delightful😈: instead of getting mad you help me with my nervousness**

**J.Delightful😈: it felt good to have both you and patt by my side**

**J.Delightful😈: also logan to**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: It was no problem Virgil. See you soon.**

  
  


**Private chat between:**

**Traitor🦝 and stupiddangernoodle**

**stupiddangernoodle: Virgil.**

**Traitor🦝: no**

**stupiddangernoodle: Virgil, I just want to talk.**

**Traitor🦝: yea what happened the last time you said that**

**Traitor🦝: we fucked im not doing that again**

**stupiddangernoodle: Virgil, come on. Is it because of Wroammin?**

**Traitor🦝: …**

**Traitor🦝: i cant lie to you but were not together if thats what you mean**

**stupiddangernoodle: This is such bullshit.**

**Traitor🦝: what am i supposed to do wait for you**

**Traitor🦝: no im tired of waiting**

**Traitor🦝: i want to be happy with roman**

**stupiddangernoodle: Fine. I'll leave you alone.**

**Traitor🦝: thank you**

**Traitor🦝: im sorry**

**Private chat between: Dee💛 and Re💚**

**Dee💛: Hey, Remus.**

**Re💚: Hey handsome.**

**Dee💛: Wanna come over?**

**Re💚: Hell yea.**

**Private chat between: youremydad and BoogieWoogieWoogie**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: dad**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: hello**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: alright then talk to you later**

**Private chat between: slightlylessannoyingprince and J.Delightful😈**

**Slightlylessannoyingprince: Your prince has arrived.**

**J.Delightful😈: why are you texting me get your dramatic ass in here**

**Slightlylessannoyingprince: I just wanted to warn you.**

**J.Delightful😈: well thanks**

**J.Delightful😈: hey prince**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: why are you texting me, when you literally scolded me for texting instead of knocking.**

**J.Delightful😈: well i**

**J.Delightful😈: shit nevermind let's just watch the movie**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: No Virgil, I was joking. If you want to talk, we can.**

**J.Delightful😈: no this is better to talk about face to face its just hard**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: Take your time baby.**

**(Some time later)**

**Private chat between: youremydad and BoogieWoogieWoogie**

**youremydad: Hey! Kiddo! I'm sorry, I didn't see your messages. Want me to come over?**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: no**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: do not come in**

**youremydad: Okay?**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: sorry but dont**

**youremydad: I'll talk to you later I guess?**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: okay love you dad**

**youremydad: Aww, love you too.**   
  



	8. Virge is a bit of an asshole. He's having a shitty day, but then it gets better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas🏳️🌈: Are you still disturbed by the other day? 
> 
> virgeofdeath: when you had that date
> 
> virgeofdeath: no
> 
> Thomas🏳️🌈: Okay, well if there anything we can do to help you. I certainly will.
> 
> virgeofdeath: thanks 
> 
> TheChosenOne👑💜❤: I will help out as well, Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes at the end.

**One new message to:**

**famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor** : **Hey guys! I was thinking about a movie night!**

  
  


**mom: Alright, as long** **we don't have rewatch Frozen.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Alright, I will join. And I won't rig the votes this time.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: ill go i guess**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Deceit Remus, would you like to join us this time?**

  
  


**Immasnnnake:🐍: Yea, okay.**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Yes. But then, let’s seal it with a kiss.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: oh go kiss fucking deceit**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Virgil?**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Woah, kiddo. How about we watch our language.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: yeah how about no**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: im gonna have to pass on movie night i just cant**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Alright kiddo. Hope you feel better.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: What just happened?**

  
  


**mom: I honestly don't have a clue, however I am very concerned.**

  
  


**Private chat between:**

**J.Delightful😈 and slightlylessannoyingprince**

  
  
**slightlylessannoyingprince: Virge? You okay?**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: no im not**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: im really not**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: Do you want me there?**

  
  


**J.Delightful: you probably don't want to be here with how im acting**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: If you want me, I'll be there. I've told you this.**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: then yes please**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: Wanna watch a movie?**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: no if we get bored we can just watch YouTube on my phone**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: Okay, Virge. I'm here.**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: come in**

  
  


**One new message to:**

**famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

  
  


**Immasnnnake🐍: Anyone notice how both Roman and Virgil didn't show up?**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: they are definitely fucking**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: a no we're not b shut up deceit**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: He just needed to talk. Snake-face.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Guys, why are we ganging up on Deceit?**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: were not**

  
  


**mom: It seems like you are. Virgil what happened yesterday?**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: nothing**

  
  


**mom: Virgil.**

**Private chat between: lo and Virgil.**

  
  


**Virgil: hey mom**

  
  


**lo: Yes?**

  
  


**Virgil: tell dad im sorry for blowing up**

  
  


**lo: I will, but if I may ask. What happened?**

  
  


**Virgil: i just can't be by remus and deceit right now**

  
  


**lo: Okay, well I'll warn Patton and we'll see what we can do the next time.**

  
  


**lo: I'm sure if Patton had known that they made you this uncomfortable he wouldn't have invited them.**

  
  


**Virgil: i know.**

  
  


**Virgil: hey lo**

  
  


**Lo: Yes, Virgil?**

  
  


**Virgil: thank you**

  
  


**Lo: It's not a problem.**

  
  


**One new message to:**

**famILY👨👦👦**

**virgeofdeath: hey**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Hey kiddo! Are you feeling any better?**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Virgil!!**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: yeah i am thank you for being patient with me**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: sup thomas**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Hello Virgil, glad to see that you are feeling better.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: thanks**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: listen guys im sorry i just have alot going on and its hard to deal with i shouldnt be taking it out on you**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: let me know if i do it again**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Are you still disturbed by the other day?**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: when you had that date**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: no**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Okay, well if there anything we can do to help you. I certainly will.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: thanks**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: I will help out as well, Virgil.**

  
  


**mom: I'm sure we will all do our best to help you.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: thanks all of you**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: like a lot**

  
  


**Private chat between:**

**J.Delightful😈 and slightlylessannoyingprince**

  
  
  


**J.Delightful😈: hey ro**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: Yes, Virgil?**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: ive been trying to tell you something but everytime i go to i get so anxious and i can't**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: so im doing this over text because im the actual worst**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: i like you okay**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: i know where in this weird were in this in between thing with our relationship**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: im in a weird place right now**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: and cuddling with you is nice**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: the kissing and everything else is really nice too**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: Wait, Virgil what are you trying to say?**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: what I mean is**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: why haven't you asked me out**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: Oh**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: Well, Virgil. I know you're in a bad place, I was waiting for you to be okay again.**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: But do not mistake that for me only wanting to with you when you are in good mental health.**

**slightlylessannoyingprince: I don't want you to be bombarded with me trying to be in a relationship with you, while you have other things going on.**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: God, this is coming out all wrong.**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: to be totally honest with you, I was waiting for you.**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: oh well**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: hey roman**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: Yes,Virgil dearest?**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: do you wanna go out with me**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince: Yes, Virgil, I would love that.**

  
  


**J.Delightful😈: cool**

  
  


**slightlylessannoyingprince:** **Yeah, cool.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter has had ALOT of prinxiety, but now that they're together, it'll be more even dispersed. Just thought I would show you the humps the had to surpass. Also, now that are together, Deceit gonna play a bigger part in this story. Soo.... 
> 
> It'll get interesting


	9. Deceit is pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheChosenOne👑💜❤: So, Virgil and I have news to share.
> 
> thebestdadicouldaskfor: ??
> 
> Immasnnnake🐍: ^^
> 
> TheUnlovedBrother🗑: uh oh I see what's happening here

**One new message to**

**famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Hey kiddos!**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Hello Padre, how are you?**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Just checking up on all of you.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: hey**

  
  


**mom: Hello.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: You know, this group chat is getting kinda dull.**

  
  


**mom: We don't really have much to discuss anymore.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: welp**

  
  


**Private chat between: myannoyingprince and MyEmoNightmare💜.**

**myannoyingprince: Should we tell them?**

**MyEmoNightmare💜: i mean if you want i don't mind**

**myannoyingprince: Alright, I just want you to be comfortable!**

**MyEmoNightmare💜: i am i think they already know princey**

**MyEmoNightmare💜: we been together but not for a while i dont think that were that much of a surprise**

  
  


**One new message to**

**famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: So, Virgil and I have news to share.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: ??**

  
  


**Immasnnnake🐍: ^^**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: uh oh I see what's happening here**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: were together**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Relationship wise.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: aka were dating**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Wait! Really?**

  
  


**Immasnnnake🐍: Are you kidding me?**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!@@!!!!@@!!!**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Oh my god! Yes!!!**

  
  


**mom: Congratulations.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: can you stop screaming dad also tho thanks for being so supportive**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: also thank you mom**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Thank you guys for being so supportive.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: There's no way we all wouldn't be!**

  
  


**Immasnnnake🐍: has left the group**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Well, not all of us. But all of us that are really your friends.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: i never really considered deceit a friend**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Guess I was right when I said you were fucking**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Really Remus?**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: well thats enough excited for today**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: im going to bed**

  
  


**mom: Virgil, if you go to bed now. You'll be up all night. Possibly distracting Thomas from his own sleep. He has a song to record tomorrow.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: i know vicious cycle isnt it**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: uhhhhhhh**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: :)))))**

  
  


**Private chat between: Dee💛 and Re💚**

  
  


**Dee💛: Oh this is such bullshit.**

  
  


**Re💚: What are you on about now?**

  
  


**Dee💛: Virgil.**

  
  


**Re💚: Did you know that human teeth explode when you're cremated, from the heat. I call it, the forbidden popcorn. Yum yum.**

  
  


**Dee💛: Dude, What the fuck?**

  
  


**Re💚: Ohh, also when you blush, your stomach also blushes.**

  
  


**Re💚: The bones in your forearm cross when you twist your wrist.**

  
  


**Dee💛: Remus…**

  
  


**Re💚: This is my way of saying I don't want to hear about it.**

  
  


**Dee💛: Remus.**

  
  


**Re💚: No, fuck you. It's suppose to be us. We're together. I've been here, and he left. Yet you're still obsessed with that little prick. He's not that great.**

  
  


**Re💚: I'm done.**

  
  


**Dee💛: …….**

  
  


**Private chat between: commoncold and TicklemeEmo**

  
  


**commoncold: Don't be alarmed, but there's a skeleton in you eight now.**

  
  


**TicklemeEmo: ughhhhh gross remus**

  
  


**commoncold: Also, you can go fuck yourself.**

  
  


**TicklemeEmo: oof okay**

  
  


**commoncold: wait no**

  
  


**TicklemeEmo: take your time buddy**

  
  


**commoncold: I broke up with Deceit**

  
  


**TicklemeEmo: out of all the things i was expecting that was not one**

  
  


**TicklemeEmo: you okay**

  
  


**commoncold: im perfectly fine**

  
  


**TicklemeEmo: you sure**

  
  


**commoncold: Yeah, I just…**

  
  


**commoncold: I shouldn't be telling g you this, you shouldn't even be acting like you're my friend.**

  
  


**TicklemeEmo: Remus?**

  
  


**commoncold: Dee still likes you like a lot.**

  
  


**commoncold: Just watch out.**

  
  


**Ticklemeemo: remus thank you i appreciate it**

  
  


**commoncold: Yeah whatever.**

  
  


**Private chat between: myannoyingprince and MyEmoNightmare💜**

  
  


**MyEmoNightmare💜: oh dear god**

  
  


**myannoyingprince: You're supposed to be asleep. Is everything okay?**

  
  


**MyEmoNightmare💜: well no**

  
  


_**< /insert RemusandVirgil'sChatThatHeScreenShotted.jpeg/> ** _

  
  


**myannoyingprince: Oh no. What are we gonna do?**

  
  


**MyEmoNightmare💜: nothing**

  
  


**myannoyingprince: I'll talk to Patton and the others. Get some sleep love.**

**MyEmoNightmare💜: you can text then while your over here come here and cuddle with me please.**

  
  


**myannoyingprince: Okay, I'll see you soo. My love.**

  
  
  


**One new message to:**

**Thomas and Friends (B.A)**

  
  


**Creativity: we need to talk**

  
  


_**< /insert ScreenShotsHeTookFromVirgil/> ** _

  
  


**Morality: Oh no!**

  
  


**Logic: This is disquieting, do we have anything planned?**

  
  


**Creativity: No, we don't. Virgil is sleeping next to me right now. He doesn't seem unduly worried. However I am.**

  
  


**Morality: He won't touch my sons.**

  
  


**Logic: No he won't, we'll make sure.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda pissed, tbh, this chapter gave me so much crap. 
> 
> But I told you would get interesting. 
> 
> Dee has some tricks up his sleeves


	10. Deceit isn't playing your games

**Private chat between: stupiddangernoodle and Traitor🦝**

**Traitor🦝: i dont know if youre planning anything but youre not gonna hurt him**

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: ???**

  
  


**Traitor🦝: remus told me that you were pissed off**

  
  


**Traitor🦝: i can't believe you cant just be happy for me**

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: Whatever, I'm not planning anything okay?**

  
  


**Traitor🦝: i cant be sure if thats a lie**

  
  


**Traitor🦝: just if you do something**

  
  


**Traitor🦝: leave princey alone.**

  
  


**stupiddangernoodle: I'm not going to do anything!**

  
  


**Private Chat between:**

**Remus and Deceit**

  
  


**Deceit: What did you tell Virgil?**

**Remus: Remus can't come to the phone right now! Please try again later.**

  
  


**Deceit: But we're texting?**

**Deceit: Oh nevermind**

**One new message to: famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Good morning!**

**virgeofdeath: hey dad**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Good morning Padre!**

**mom: It is official not morning, so good afternoon.**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Awww Lo.**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Hey guys!**

**virgeofdeath: sup**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Sooooo, big news! I got asked out again!**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Are you kidding me!!!!**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Aww, Kiddo! That's great!**

  
  
**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Oh my goodness!**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Virge you okay? you've been quiet.**

**Patton: Kiddo?**

**mom: Why don't you check on him, Roman.**

**virgeofdeath: dont**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Virgil!**

**virgeofdeath: dont come in my room right now**

**virgeofdeath: any of you**

**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Virgil?**

**virgeofdeath: dont princey**

  
  
**Private chat between: youremydad and BoogieWoogieWoogie**

  
  
**BoogieWoogieWoogie: i know what youre thinking**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: youre not allowed to come either**

**BoogieWoogieWoogie: leave me alone**

  
  


**Private chat between: Remus and Deceit**

  
  


**Deceit: You guys wanna accuse me of plotting something**

**Deceit: I'm gonna do something.**

**Remus: Good luck, they're not not gonna let you touch him. He has more protection thend the fucking queen of England.**

**Deceit: Oh, but Virgil totally won't.**

**Remus: ??**

**Deceit: you seem to forget how easily Virgil gives into me when the other are involved**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, and really shot. But that's on purpose (the short part, not the late part.) The next chapter will be much longer.


	11. It's been a week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youremydad: Virgil? Buddy? It's been a while.
> 
> youremydad: No, you know what. It's been a week, a freaking week. Where are you?
> 
> youremydad: I'm sorry, kiddo, it's just been so long I miss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a small hint at rape. It didn't actually happen, but it is asked if it does happened. The word is never actually said. 
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> (Also, the end notes spoil this a bit, but I decided that I needed to say it. So if you don't want spoilers skip it.)

**Private chat between: youremydad and BoogieWoogieWoogie**

  
  


**youremydad: Virgil? Buddy? It's been a while.**

  
  


**youremydad: No, you know what. It's been a week, a freaking week. Where are you?**

  
  


**youremydad: I'm sorry, kiddo, it's just been so long I miss you.**

  
  


**youremydad: We all do, Roman is a mess. We all are. Logan won't admit, but he misses you so much. He actually thought of you as his son. We're broken without you.**

  
  


**youremydad: Come home soon kiddo.**

**One new message to:**

**Justthesides (nothomas)**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Any luck?**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: No, sadly. You guys?**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: No.**

  
  


**mom: No, but I do have an idea.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: What is it? I'll do anything at this point.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Same here.**

  
  


**mom: Let's meet in the Mind Palace.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Okay.**

  
  


**Private chat between: commoncold and TicklemeEmo**

  
  


**commoncold: Yoooooo, did you know that, every square inch of the body has around 50 million bacteria on it?**

  
  


**commoncold: Virgil? Hey?**

  
  


**commoncold: Well shit.**

  
  


**TicklemeEmo: Hello, Remus.**

  
  


**commoncold: Who are you?**

  
  


**commoncold: Virgil doesn't use proper grammar, or capitals.**

  
  


**commoncold: Deceit?**

  
  


**TicklemeEmo: ;)**

  
  


**One new message to:**

**famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: GUYS**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Fruit Fly Swarms Are Really Just Massive Orgies!!!**

  
  


**TheChosenOne:👑💜❤: Remus, now is not the fucking time.**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: But really, I just tried texting and Deceit answered instead.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: What?**

  
  


**mom: Are you sure?**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Ya pretty sure?**

**_< /Screenshots/> _ **

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Uh oh.**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Yeah, but also.**

**_< /EndOfChatChap10ScreenShot/>_ **

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Oh no, Oh no.**

  
  


**mom: This is not good.**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother: What, no big words? Like this is photosynthesis?**

  
  


**mom: That's not what that means.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: We have to do something.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: Well now that I've gotten all of your attention.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Deceit!**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: Now, what are we gonna do here. All of these people, who hated me, now are probably ready to grovel at my feet.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: We just want Virgil.**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Man, you are evil.**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: I love it please continue.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: REMUS!!!**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Woah, guys what the heck?**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Is this why I'm feeling so weird?**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Deceit, where's Virgil?**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: He's not with me.**

**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Deceit! I need him, I need all of you. I don't care what kind of feud you have going on, it is not right for you to keep him from me.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: You can still feel Anxiety's effect, can you not?**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Not as strong as I usually would.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: Well that was totally part of the plan.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Dee, I know you're mad, but let's just talk this out.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: I need a moment.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: Here's Anxiety.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: hey**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: im okay**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: Virgil!!!!**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Kiddo!**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Where are you? I'll come to you.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: subconscious where most of remuss ideas go please hurry**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: be careful please**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: I'm on my way, my love. Be safe until I arrive.**

  
  


**One new message to: famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: How is he?**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: He's good, he's asleep now.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: I check him for bruises. There are none. He's not skinny, so he probably has been eating.**

  
  


**mom: That seems like a good sign. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of what happened when he was with him.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: He wouldn't…. You know.**

  
  


**mom: No.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: That's the first thing I asked, he insisted that nothing of the soft happened.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: He's so tired guys. He's just cuddled into me.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: I'm glad he's okay.**

  
  


**mom: As am I, let us know when he wakes up.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: You know, it seems weird. Like this was all way too easy.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: let's not jinx it okay? Thomas, eat some dinner, Logie you too. Roman, I'll bring you a sandwich. Let me know when Virge wakes up so I can make him one too.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is a-okay. I didn't want to to spoil it, but I also realized that it is unsafe for people to think that. 
> 
> Soooooooo, He wasn't even touched, literally what happened, is Dee had him hang around. The only reason he stayed is he threatened the others.


	12. You didn't think I would make it that easy for them, now did you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virgeofdeath: god damn you all are too fucking cheery.
> 
> thebestdadicouldaskfor: Language! 
> 
> virgeofdeath: english 
> 
> thebestdadicouldaskfor: The rest of you better not start. 
> 
> thebestdadicouldaskfor: You know Virgil, I was going to make you some PattonCakes, but I dunno if I can now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been, a rough couple of weeks. These stories updates are gonna be rough. 
> 
> It'll still be every other day, except on weekends.

**One new message to**

**famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Good morning kiddos!**

  
  


**mom: I see you're awake, good morning Patton.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Hello! How is everyone?**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: god damn you all are too fucking cheery**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Language!**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: english**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: The rest of you better not start.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: You know Virgil, I was going to make you some PattonCakes, but I dunno if I can now.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: wait no im sorry**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: That's what I thought.**

  
  


**mom: I thought that 'PattonCakes' was a game?**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: It's both, basically, PattonCakes are a pancake, with your choice of strawberry or blueberry flavored syrup and whipped creme, they're as big as your head. They taste amazing.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: That sounds delightful! Patton teach me your ways of making it.**

  
  


**mom: Thomas it's a pancake, it should be simple enough.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Well, I kinda make the syrup myself. I know I could just snap my fingers and have it made, but I like doing it.**

  
  


**mom: Oh, that makes sense.**

  
  


**mom: Although, one thing doesn't? How come I've never been offered to help you?**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: I know you don't like sweet stuff (besides Crofters), it would be unfair of me to ask to help me when you don't get any.**

  
  


**mom: Patton, although I already know how, I would like to actually try and help you. If you don't mind.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Of course not, come to the kitchen!**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️‍🌈: That was oddly domestic.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: yeah gross**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: but cute**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: i love my gross gay dads**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Aww, Virge.**

  
  


**One new message to:**

**Thomas and Friends (B.A)**

  
  


**Thomas: Does Virgil seems off to the rest of you?**

  
  


**Logic: Not at all how that should be worded, however I get what you mean. Virgil has been acting pretty, "soft" towards us.**

  
  


**Logic: Him saying "I Love my gross gay dads.". Is not something that is would normally occur.**

  
  


**Thomas: Guys, this isn't good.**

  
  


**Morality: We'll figure it out. Maybe we can have a family dinner tonight? Along with the breakfast this moring. Hopefully we can see what's up?**

  
  


**Creativity: Well, I don't know if we should be observing him.**

  
  


**Logic: Well Roman, you've been with him. Has he acted strangely?**

  
  


**Creativity: Well, kinda. I mean, he's been wanting to cuddle more. When he let's me in his room.**

  
  


**Logic: When he lets you?**

  
  


**Creativity: He has been keeping me out of his room. The time we spend together is mostly when everybody else is there.**

  
  


**Logic: Roman, I know you don't like the idea. We need to figure out what's happening with him.**

  
  


**Creativity: …**

  
  


**Creativity: If you think it'll help, then I guess I'll do it.**

  
  


**One new message to**

**famILY👨‍👦‍👦**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: everyone went silent whats up**

  
  


**mom: Patton and I are making breakfast, Thomas is watching us.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: oh**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: ro**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Yes?**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: what are you doing**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Nothing, do you want me to come over?**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: ill go to your room**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Okay. See you soon.**

  
  


**Private chat between: myannoyingprince and MyEmoNightmare💜**

  
  


**myannoyingprince: You get lost?**

  
  


**MyEmoNightmare💜: no**

  
  


**MyEmoNightmare💜: Almost there.**

  
  


**MyEmoNightmare💜: Before I come in, I just wanted to say something.**

  
  


**MyEmoNightmare** 💜:  **i love you roman okay**

  
  


**MyEmoNightmare💜: always have and always will**

  
  


**myannoyingprince: Okay? Virgil?**

  
  


**MyEmoNightmare💜: I'm coming in.**

  
  


**Private chat between: Padre❤ and Hijo💙.**

**Padre❤:Hey, I seen that Virgil was heading to your room. How is is he?**

  
  


**Hijo💙: I wouldn't fucking know.**

  
  


**Padre❤: Kiddo? What's going on?**

  
  


**Hijo💙: He broke up with me.**

  
  


**Padre❤: What?!?!**

  
  


**Padre❤: Are you okay?**

  
  


**Hijo💙: I guess, I mean I should have seen it coming.**

  
  


**Padre❤: Kiddo, I love you, do you need anything?**

  
  


**Hijo💙: Time to cry, whine, act like an idiot. Then realize that I'll be fine.**

  
  


**Hijo💙: Right now, for the crying Disney and ice cream would be nice.**

  
  


**Padre❤: Do you want me to come?**

  
  


**Hijo💙: No not really. I need to be alone.**

  
  


**Hijo💙: Just tell Virgil I'm not mad, I know his anxiety will will mess with him and he will think that I am.**

  
  


**Padre❤: Okay, will do.**

  
  


**Private chat between: youremydad and BoogieWoogieWoogie**

  
  


**youremydad: I know things are tough, and you hurting.**

**youremydad: I can't imagine why you did what you did. However I'm not mad, and Roman isn't either. In fact he told me to text and tell you that so you Anxiety doesn't get the better of you.**

  
  


**BoogieWoogieWoogie: dont** **_lie_ ** **to me morality**

  
  


**youremydad: I'm not lying**

  
  


**youremydad: What did you just call me?**

  
  


**BoogieWoogieWoogie: You guys really didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Come on.**

  
  


**youremydad: Are you kidding me?**

  
  


**BoogieWoogieWoogie: :)**


	13. Patt is awful and Remus is helpful (aka the end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheUnlovedBrother🗑: And Patton's just a sneaky little bitch isn't he? 
> 
> thebestdadicouldaskfor: Remus! 
> 
> TheUnlovedBrother🗑: You fucking know, you know and your not doing anything stop it. 
> 
> TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Roman and Logan are stupid as fuck, and Patton is a manipulative little bitch.

**One new message to**

**famILY👨👦👦**

**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Hey kiddos!**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: sup**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: Hello!**

  
  


**mom: Greetings, how is everyone?**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈; Whoa? Why is everyone acting so weird?**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: What do you mean?**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Nevermind. Logan, what's on the agenda for today?**

  
  


**mom: Let's see, breakfast at 8. Followed by filming, which means Joan and Talyn will be coming over. So you should probably get the apartment cleaned up.**

**mom: Is everyone ready for filming?**

  
  


**Patton: I am!**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: I will be, thank you for the warning.**

  
  


**TheChosenOne👑💜❤: has changed his name to NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Roman? Why did you change your name?**

  
  


**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: It doesn't matter.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: no Roman tell him**

  
  


**NoblestRomanOfThemAll🏳️🌈: Virgil, I don't think that's the best idea.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: aww to ashamed to admit that I broke up with you or are to hurt**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: What? Why?**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Virgil!**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: what**

  
  


**mom: Virgil, are you alright?**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: never been fucking better**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: just so fucking tired of roman being a emotional little ahit ab oi ut things**

  
  


**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: I am not being emotional! In fact, we haven't seen each other since the breakup! So I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, but whatever the fuck has got you acting this had better stop.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath: whatever yo say princy.**

  
  


**virgeofdeath:**

**has left the group.**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Well that was fun, but you guys are kinda stupid, you know that?**

  
  


**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: What now?**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: And Patton's just a sneaky little bitch isn't he?**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Remus!**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: You fucking know, you know and your not doing anything stop it.**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Roman and Logan are stupid as fuck, and Patton is a manipulative little bitch.**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Virgil fucking hates you, you know that? Even after everything is done. He'll always hate you, you're an awful person.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Guys, what the hell?**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: Thomas will never amount to anything with these fucking idiots running the show.**

  
  


**TheUnlovedBrother🗑: If you fuckin excuse me, I'll be with Virgil. He needs someone right now.**

  
  


**Private chat between: Hijo💙 and Padre❤**

  
  


**Hijo💙: What the fuck do you know?**

  
  


**Padre❤: Kiddo, look.**

  
  


**Hijo💙: No, don't fucking 'Kiddo' me! What do you know? What is wrong with Virgil.**

  
  


**Padre❤: I can't tell you, okay?**

  
  


**Hijo💙: Remus was right about you!**

  
  


**Hijo💙 has changed Padre❤ name to NotMyDad**

  
  
  


**NotMyDad: Roman!**

  
  
  


**Hijo💙: Don't!**

  
  
  


**Private chat between: Bitch#1 and Bitch#2**

  
  


**Bitch#2: Remus, what is going on?**

  
  


**Bitch#1: I dunno**

  
  


**Bitch#1 just seems kinda strange doesnt i mean why would i act like this when virgil really and truly does love you**

  
  


**Bitch#1: Virgil***

  
  


**Bitch#1: Anywho! Don't trust Patton, he's a fucking you all over.**

  
  


**Bitch#2: Okay? Hey Remus….**

  
  


**Bitch#2: Are you okay? I probably don't ask you this enough, and honestly. You're being extremely helpful.**

  
  


**Bitch#2: You're not a bad guy.**

  
  


**Bitch#1: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahshahahahahahshshahahahahh**

  
  


**Bitch#1: Yeah I am**

  
  


**Bitch#1: Byeeeeeeeeeeee.**

  
  
  


**Private between: Lo(gucci)gang and If low self esteem was a person, this would be them**

  
  


**Lo(gucci)gang: I saw those messages between you and Patton. That was uncalled for.**

  
  


**If low self esteem was a person this would be them: No it, it was totally called for.**

  
  


**If low self esteem was a person this would be them has blocked: Lo(gucci)gang**

  
  


**Private chat between: Hijo💙 and NotMyDad**

  
  


**Hijo💙: has blocked NotMyDad**

  
  
  


**One new message to**

**famILY👨👦👦**

**NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑: Has left the chat**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: You guys? I don't feel alright. Like at all.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Oh no, Joan's here. What should I tell them? I literally can't feel Roman, at all.**

  
  


**mom: Stall them.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Okay.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: I have no clue what's going on, but please fix it. I can't live like this.**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: We will kiddo, just give us time.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: I don't have time! I need you guys to fucking get it together. Incase you have forgotten, your emotional baggage. Is my emotional baggage.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: I have so much to do.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: Videos to make**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: people to keep happy**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: how am i supposed to do that if you guys keep messing with my head**

  
  


**thebestdadicouldaskfor: Kiddo, deep breaths. You're gonna have an attack.**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: wheres virgil**

  
  


**Thomas🏳️🌈: virgil would know what to do.**

  
  


**Private chat between: Lo💙 and Patt💙**

  
  


**Lo💙: I think it about time that you explain yourself.**

  
  


**Patt💙: Not you too.**

  
  


**Lo💙: Thomas is currently having a severe anxiety attack, while someone. Who is most definitely not Virgil, is running around pretenting to be Virgil. Roman has ran away from his problems, instead of facing them head on. Remus is actually comforting someone in their time of need and we haven't seen, or heard from Deceit days.**

  
  
  


**Lo💙: Remus swears you had something to do with it, which I'm finding extremely difficult not to believe.**

  
  


**Lo💙: So, Patton. Explain.**

  
  


**Patt💙: you just had to be the smart guy**

  
  


**Patt💙: didnt you**

  
  


**Patt💙: You couldn't let it go.**

  
  


**Patt💙: for someone whos suppose to be the smartest of us all**

  
  


**Patt💙: You're kind of a moron.**

  
  


**Patt💙: I mean, weeks have past.**

  
  


**Patt💙: Not a one of you thought to check, to make sure Anxiety was okay.**

  
  


**Patt💙: Go look in Virgil's room.**

  
  


**Patt💙: gross, isn't it?**

  
  


**Lo💙: You're sick, perverted.**

  
  


**Lo💙: You're not Patton.**

  
  


**Patt💙: Nope.**

  
  


**Lo💙: What do you want?**

  
  


**Patt💙: Poor Dee, never wanted to be the bad guy.**

  
  


**Patt💙: He was struggling the most.**

  
  


**Patt💙: He was the easiest.**

  
  


**Patt💙: Then came Virgil, why. He had a reason to live. A reason to be alive. He fought me the most. But I got him too.**

  
  


**Patt💙: Then came, Patton.**

  
  


**Patt💙: Then, Roman.**

  
  


**Patt💙: so much emotional turmoil, without Virgil he really couldn't seem to find hope.**

  
  


**Patt💙: Then Remus, who had tried so many times before he was actually able to do it. I just had to give him that power.**

  
  


**Patt💙: go look, at the mess I've made of them. All the rooms, look, look.**

  
  


**Patt💙: However, I see something stronger in you. You're willing to fight.**

  
  


**Patt💙: you won't give in will you?**

  
  


**Patt💙: won't push Thomas that far?**

  
  


**Patt💙: I could just read the headlines now,** **_Beloved Up and Coming YouTube Celebrity Found Dead by Friends._ **

  
  


**Patt💙: I can see you tears in your eyes as you read these messages.**

  
  


**Patt💙: Checking all the rooms.**

  
  


**Patt💙: Like how I made all so different.**

  
  


**Patt💙: You know logic, I've grown bored of Thomas. He won't do it.**

  
  


**Patt💙: I could erase it all.**

  
  


**Patt💙: At a price.**

  
  


**Patt💙: What do you say, logic?**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Daddy🐶 had added: I'mmasnnnnake🐍, ThereASnakeInMyButt🐙🦑, virgeofdeath, NoblestRomanOfThemAll👑, and BumblingCouchPotatoMan to the chat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The very end of THIS book. I will be posting a sequel soon! Hopefully this made a little bit of sense, I thought it was pretty good for post mental breakdown, 3am writting. Also, Virgil's texting thought this chapter was suppose to be lace with errors and shit. 
> 
> So, if anyone is confused, the second book will clear most everything up. 
> 
> Also, read the last paragraph, very, very well.


End file.
